


Five Times Through The Gate

by MaeveBran



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, Not Really Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate SG-1 five things collections, starring Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, Teal'c, and/or Sam Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Things Daniel Will Never Tell Vala

**Author's Note:**

> The following contain various season ten of Stargate SG1 SPOILERS and speculation. I don't own Stargate, MGM does.

1.

Daniel would never tell Vala to make use of his credit card. He was too smart for that. He would order stuff for her with it but he would never give her blanket permission to use it.

2.

Daniel would never tell Vala that he was secretly glad that she had made him miss the trip to Atlantis- both times. It would feed her ego too much.

3.

Daniel would never tell Vala that he was glad that he had been unable to kill Adria. He had voiced regret for not killing Adria when he had the chance and had disagreed with Sam about Adria being a little girl but secretly he agreed. Life was too precious to just take it no matter that the little girl in a matter of days would be responsible for the slaughter of innocents. Life should only be taken in active defense of yourself and others. 

4.

Daniel would never tell Vala about how he came back from Ascension- both times. Oh he told her about his lack of memories but he would never mention the naked part.

5.

Daniel would never tell Vala that he loves her. He had missed his chance and now Vala had gone back to the Ori galaxy with Tomin. Vala and Tomin had gone back to free the people from the oppressive religion now that the Ori were gone.


	2. Five Things Vala Wishes She Had Never Learned

1.

Vala wishes she had never learned anything about the Goa'uld. Not because she had been one but because of what they had taken from Daniel. If she had never been Qetesh she would never have been freed and forced to be a space pirate after. If she had never turned pirate she would have never tried to steel the Promethus and met Dr. Daniel Jackson. It was what Daniel had lost that hurt her now.

2.  
Vala wishes she had never learned about the Ori beachhead. She wishes that had never happened because then she would not be a married woman. She would be free to be with Daniel without feeling like she had to keep their relationship on just friendly footing.

3.

Vala wishes she had never learned about Sha're. She wouldn't have had to feel Daniel's pain. She could have continued to flirt shamelessly with him with out knowing he had lost the love of his life. Now that she knows, she can't seem to find it in her to tease him so much, because she knows she will never wear him down.

4.

Vala wishes she had never learned the secret that Morgan le Fey had been trying to tell them about the gate addresses. If she had never learned that then they would have never found Merlin's weapon. Adria wouldn't have taken Daniel to be a Prior and they wouldn't have had to hurt her daughter to get him back. Vala regrets both Daniel's pain of being a prior and the pain inflicted on Adria. She does not regret the pain Daniel's disappearance caused her. She deserved that for being part of the means by which the Ori found out about the Milky Way.

5.

Vala wishes she had never learned that Tomin was dead. The fact that Daniel rejected her was bearable when she could tell herself that was because she was still married. But now that Tomin was dead and gone that excuse was no longer valid...

"Vala, can I come in?" Daniel's voice cut in to her thoughts. She straightened up from where she had her head buried in the pillow, wiped away her tears and answered the door.

"What do you want?" Vala asked as she opened the door just enough to peek her head through.

"I wanted to see how you are doing? I heard the news." Daniel stated. Vala opened the door the wider and motioned him in.

They moved to sit side by side on the edge of the bed in silence. They sat there for a while before Vala leaned her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. She cried into his shoulder. She cried for the good man she had married and lost. She cried for the good man holding her that could never be hers. When the tears had dried she sat back up and scooted away.

"I know this is bad timing," Daniel started a few minutes later. "But it has just been proved again that life is short and you never know which moment will be your last."

"Yes?" she prompted.

"So how would you like to go to dinner with me sometime soon." He paused to look her fully in the face, "As a date?"

Never mind about that last thing she wishes she had never learned. That had turned out to be bittersweet after all.


	3. Five Things Teal'c Learned While Kel'no'reeming With Daniel Jackson

1.

The very first time Daniel Jackson came to me to kel'no'reem I learned that though he may have ascended and descended, he was still the same Daniel Jackson. He was tenacious when there was something bothering him. He will seek the solution till he finds it. I am thankful this is so, for Master Bra'tac and my son Ry'ac would not be alive today.

2.

The second time Daniel Jackson came to kel'no'reem, I learned that though the skinny archeologist had given way to a battle seasoned warrior, he was still insecure. He seemed to all outward appearances to have found a place here at the SGC, to belong, but was still the scared little orphan boy. In this, I learned that I shared something in common with him besides just being on the same team. I, too, did not feel I really belonged here at first, but now both of us realize we do belong. 

3.

It was several kel'no'reem sessions before Daniel Jackson opened up about the painful past we shared. When he did, I learned that Daniel Jackson was more forgiving and compassionate than I could ever be. He revealed that he forgave me for Sha're's death. I had known that before. How could I not being on the same team with him for the years since her death? But knowing and hearing him talk about that year on Abydos, the year he does not mention often or to just anyone, was a sign that there was no bitterness - just forgiveness and acceptance.

4.

It was several more sessions before I learned that Daniel Jackson envied me. He had talked of Abydos again. This time, he mentioned that he and Sha're had lost a child just weeks before that fateful day. He had always regretted not having a part of Sha're around. He envied me Ray'ac.

5.

More recently, Daniel Jackson has confessed that he was worried. Not about the Ori, but about the plans Adria had for him. She had said on the Ori ship that she had plans. Daniel Jackson had confessed it was not so much that she had plans, but they way she had said it. He had compared it to Hathor and that worried me as well.


	4. Five Times Teal'c Cried

1.

Teal'c would never admit this to any one but he cried his first night at the SGC. Just a little and very silently. He cried because he was happy to be with a people who valued freedom. And he cried because he wouldn't be able to go home to his wife and son for a very long time if ever. But he mostly cried because of what he had to do in the service of Apophis.

2.

Teal'c cried the night he and Daniel came back from Abydos after hiding the Harcesis with Kasuuf. He cried because that last terrible act he had done in service to a god he knew was false was more terrible than he had imagined. He knew Daniel's wife had been taken by Apophis and he should have known she was Amaunet, but to be brought face to face with her was a burden he had never imagined to bare. His actions had condemned his best friend to a life of loneliness. Teal'c had thought there might be a chance to redeem himself that day but it had passed and brought back the load of guilt tenfold so Teal'c cried.

3.

Teal'c cried the day they buried Sha're. He cried from guilt of her death at his hands. And he cried because the guilt of her being chosen was his as well. He had desperately wanted to save her to make up for that choice but now that possibility was gone.  
4.

Teal'c cried the day Daniel Ascended. He cried for the loss of his best friend, the one who knew all the terrible things he had done because they had been done to the friend. The friend who forgave him every thing and stood by his side in battle against the Goa'uld. Daniel was the finest man Teal'c would ever know and now he was gone.

5.

Teal'c cried the night they came back from Vis Uban. He cried for joy that his friend was back. And he cried from sorrow that his friend didn't remember his life. Daniel didn't remember but he forgave Teal'c again and that was more than Teal'c could stoically bare. he gave in to the first audible tears anyone had heard from him. Daniel had thought he had done something wrong until Teal'c explained what his friendship meant.


	5. Four Names for Daniel's Baby That Vala Would Object To and One She Accepts

1.

Vala will never ever accept the name Jack for her and Daniel's child. She keeps reminding Daniel that one Jack in their life is quite enough thank you very much. Besides which she pointed out the absurdity of the name Jack Jackson.

2.

Vala would like to accept Melburn as a name but she has been on Earth long enough to know the poor child would be teased unmercifully. She would never make her child endure that.

3.

Vala won't let Daniel name their daughter Vala either. Partly because she doesn't want to hear her name on Daniel's lips as anything but a lover's caress and partly because she knows that name would lead to teasing. One Vala Jackson on the planet was enough.

4.

Vala won't let Daniel name their son Nicholas. She had heard from Sam about how Nicholas had refused to adopt Daniel after his parents death and thought the man didn't deserve the honor. Daniel tried to change her mind but eventually gave up when the testing showed that they were having a daughter.

5.

The name Vala finally accepts for their daughter is Sha're Claire. She fully realizes that Sha're is not a normal Earth name but it is pretty and exotic. It also honors the woman who had held all of Daniel's heart for so long. Vala knows there is still a part of Daniel that will always be his first wife's and by naming their daughter Sha're she is showing that she is fine with that. If little Sha're Jackson ever gets teased, Vala reasoned, she could be called Claire and that is fine by her.

Daniel was touched beyond words when Vala suggested the name. He couldn't speak for a full ten minutes because of the lump in his throat and Jack was declaring that Hell had finally frozen over since Daniel was speechless. When he finally regained his words he told Vala that as thoughtful as the name was she didn't have to do it. Vala in turn held up the birth certificate that had already been filled out for little Sha're Claire Jackson.


	6. Five Ways it All Ended Happily for Dr. Daniel Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS for 10.19 DOMINION; warning for character death.

1.

Daniel was blissfully happy. He had managed to get Sha're through the gate before Haru'ur got to Abydos. Sha're had given birth to a son and Amaunet re-emerged but She was in a holding room back on Earth. Daniel had managed to keep both mother and child safe from the NID.

A few weeks later, SG1 met the Tok'ra and managed to get the symbiote out of Sha're. Daniel lived on Abydos when not on active duty, with his wife, step child, and his sons and daughters. The whole crew drove him nuts but he wouldn't have it any other way. Daniel knew he had it good, after all he had visited an alternate universe where Sha're had died and her son Ascended, when his SG1 had accidentally been pulled through while looking for the cure to the Ori plague.

The only thing that could possibly mar his happiness was the fact that the Ori were still around but Daniel knew they would eventually be defeated just as the Goa'uld had been.

2.

Daniel was happy as only an Archeologist in Ancient Egypt could be. SG1 had planted the ZPM with a tablet instructions for their future selves to find. They had helped rout Ra out of Egypt and the fight was over for now. Daniel had nothing left to do but study the culture, he had devoted years of schooling to, in person.

Jack didn't understand why Daniel was so happy but just let him be. Sam understood the fact that as an academic, Daniel was in his element and tried to remind him to eat and sleep. She was sometimes successful.

3.

Daniel was contented as he lay beside his wife of a year. Vala had managed to ring back aboard the Prometheus after destroying the Ori beachhead. Even after the bracelets wore off completely, a few weeks later, Daniel and Vala were inseparable. Daniel was exasperated by Vala but seemed to enjoy it. He had found her once more in his bed and this time Daniel didn't throw her out. They talked all night. The next night she was there again and they talked some more.

After a few weeks of finding her in his room every night they were on Earth and talking through all their issues, Daniel finally made the first move. After a few more weeks of sleeping together, Daniel proposed and to everyone's surprise, Vala accepted. They were married on board the Odyssey while waiting for Nerus to return to Ba'al. The Ori would soon be history just as soon as they found a way to send the Sangraal to the Ori galaxy.

That was a worry for tomorrow but for now Daniel placed a hand on his wife's slightly swollen tummy. Hopefully by the time this little Jackson was born, the galaxy would once again be safe.

4.

Daniel was relieved. They had managed to remove the Ba'al clone from Adria without it releasing its deadly toxin. The Tok'ra were able to help control and teach Adria to be an ally. With her help, the Ori army was routed out of the Galaxy. After two years of fighting the Ori and eight years fighting the Goa'uld, Daniel was finally able to go back to being an Archeologist.

He still would go through the Gate but now it was with the chance to study long dead, on Earth, civilizations and cultures. He had the chance for long term study now that Earth's very survival did not depend on every translation. He even might have a chance to go back to Atlantis to study in the library there just for the joy of it. He would decide after enduring this fishing trip with all the members of SG1 past and present at Jack's cabin.

Even Jonas Quinn was there, having survived the Ori. Daniel had been happy to find the young man had survived and had campaigned to have Jonas take his office so Daniel could have the opportunity to go gallivanting around two galaxies.

5.

Daniel was at peace. Adria had killed him for the final time and he was once again Ascended. This time though, with the help of Shifu, Skaara, and the other Ascended Abydonians he had managed to convince the Others that interference wasn't always wrong. 

The Others had beaten back the Ori Army and Priors. The Ori themselves were gone, thanks to Daniel's own actions while a Prior, so the Milky Way was safe. Daniel was allowed to help and visit his friends so the Ascension wasn't hard. In fact he could continue to research and study cultures and languages at the SGC as long as he didn't use his supper funky powers, except as a defense of his team.

Out of deference to the Others, though, Daniel didn't often go off world where those powers might be needed.


	7. Five Languages Daniel Doesn't Speak and Why

1.

Cherokee.

Daniel learned the mythologies of various tribes of Native American descent but found no reason to learn the languages. He had so much to learn about the Americas that he had chosen to focus on the Mayan language so he could help Nick with his search for the fountain of youth. Daniel had imagined that maybe then he could talk Nick out of the psychiatric hospital and into his life and maybe, perhaps have a family member to call his own. 

2.

Thai.

Daniel just hadn't ever gotten around to learning Thai. He was too bussy with the languages of the Ancient world- Latin, Greek, Arabic, Egyptian and Chinese, the languages of the dawn of Western civilization- Old French, Middle English, Welsh, Anglo Saxon, and Gaelic, and the languages of Modern travel- Spanish, French and German to find time for common Thai let alone the high language for the royalty. Life was just too short to learn everything.

3.

Klingon. 

Daniel was one of the few guys in the language department of the SGC who didn't speak Klingon. Most of the guys geeked out over the care that was put into the creation of a language for a science fiction show. Daniel applauded the writers for actually creating a language but he wasn't going to learn it, there were too many other languages to learn and perfect.

4.

Street.

Daniel didn't speak street slang. He never had a reason to. He spent all his time either in academia, on Abydos, or in the SGC and off world. He never regretted the lack until he had to ask Vala and Teal'c to help decipher a letter from Cassie. For some reason about half of the letter was in abbreviations and though it was strange to be asking the two non Earth born members of SG1 to interpret the abbreviations, he did what was necessary to read the letter.

Apparently Vala and Teal'c learned all sorts of slang from both the television and the internet. Teal'c was pleased to be of assistance but Vala never let Daniel forget that she knew an Earth language he didn't.

5.

Woman.

Daniel knew women had their own language but he had never learned that language. He hadn't had a chance to learn the basics from his mother because she had died too young. Daniel hadn't paid enough attention the lessons Sarah Gardner had started to teach him. Sha're's lessons were cut short by Apophis. Sam had tried to teach him some lessons and to some degree Daniel had started to learn the language but the problem was Sam was fluent in "Guy speak" so "Women" wasn't spoken much around the team. 

Vala was another story and she made Daniel wish he had been able to learn the language before now.


	8. Five Things Daniel Will Not Miss When He Finally Leaves the SGC

1.

Daniel won't miss carrying a gun as an offensive weapon. He never minded having a side arm to defend himself and his team. (Heck he'd had a gun ever since he went on his first dig to defend himself from the predators that might attack in the jungle, be they four legged, two legged, or the kind that slithers.) But he minded having to shoot first and ask questions later.

2.

Daniel won't miss the post mortems on missions that went wrong. He really hated attending briefings when someone was injured or dead on the mission (particularly when that someone had been himself.)

3.

Daniel would not miss the alarms that went off at all hours. Sure, he had gotten used to them in the last ten years and could sleep through them if he was supposed to be off duty, but that didn't mean he wouldn't welcome the absence of the noise and the adrenaline spike that they produced every time (especially when the adrenaline was not needed. That was always the worst part-- trying to figure out what to do with the unused adrenaline.)

4.

Daniel would not miss dying and being resurrected every other year. He was happy to be alive and breathing now; he just hated the paperwork when he died and was returned in some form. He had been grateful when Jack instituted the "Daniel must be dead and buried a full year before the paperwork goes through" rule. The buried part was morbid, but necessary, since when Ascended there was no body. If there was no body then he was coming back. Daniel would be glad when he could be assured of no more deaths in his future.

5.

Daniel would not miss Vala Mal Doran when he finally left, because he was taking her with him. Daniel thought it only fitting that since he was married to an alien when he joined the SGC, when he left he'd be married to an alien woman again. Taking Vala with him would ensure that his retirement would be as adventurous as he was used without the danger of dying.

_All in all, when Daniel finally left he would miss it, but he got the parts of the SGC with him in the form of his friends and wife and that was all he needed._


	9. Five Planets That Offended Sam

Sam wasn't easily offended but there were just some planets that got under her skin.

1.

In her first year at the SGC, first couple months actually, Simarka had managed the to be the first. Their outdated view of women had really made her mad when she first set foot on the planet. By the time SG 1 left she was no longer as offended since Moughal had started to change and treat women equally.

2.

The next planet to earn Sam's ire was her own planet. Particularly the leaders when they wouldn't listen to Daniel about the danger the planet was in from aliens in ships. She managed to get over it with the help of the rest of SG1 once they had saved the day.

3.

Netu is pretty high up on the list of planets that offend Sam. The whole imprison people in Hell, particularly herself, her team, and her Father really gets her blood boiling. But that isn't the only reason. If the planet had managed to kill Apophis then they wouldn't have had to deal with a brainwashed Teal'c later. Teal'c wouldn't have had to work so hard to regain the higher up's trust.

4.

Euronda offended all of SG1. Racial cleansing. Enough said.

5.

The last planet that really gets Sam's dander up is Kelowna. It killed Daniel over stupid naquadria bomb testing. That was a week she'd both never wants to relive and wants to try to do over, although she's sure if they tried to redo it she'd end up relieving the same results. There was no way Daniel wouldn't try to save all those people again. So she just left it at never doing it again.

They also actually used the bomb after Daniel died for the planet. They also converted to the Ori.


End file.
